lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XClock/Half Elven King of Gondor
Half Elven King of Gondor 10 years ago, Gondor was finally a Kingdom and we had a big celebration. Now I was Prince and Anardial King. A day later, I had a quest to do. So I told Anardial I would be gone for a while on my quest to get the ring f Power from Sauron. So I bring my bow, food, and my Elven sword “ Silivagol” and set out for Journey. I first had to go through the Gates of Minas Morgul. Once I had gotton through Minas Morgul I had to head to Barad Dur, the Kingdom of Sauron. 2 Years have passed and I am at the walls of Barad Dur. I was thinking of a way to get in then Saurons Orcs find me. I tried to defend my self with Silivagol, then and orc hit me in the Head with his scimnator. They took me into the Walls of Barad dur, and too Sauron. They had tied me to a table and I finally woke up. Right in front of me was Sauron, and I was shocked for a bit. Sauron had used the ring of power, and brainwashed me to fight evil for him. I was brainwashed for 7 years, and did Saurons bidding. I was Sauron second in command for 7 years. Then one day Gandalf knew something was wrong, so he organized a group of Rangers and some of my best friends in Gondor. Those people were Anardail, Robert, and Halbarad. I was in Barad Dur planning another battle for Sauron. Soon I heard people coming up the stairs. I grab Silivagol and go behind the door, the doors opens and I hit one ranger in the head with Silivagol and fight Anardial, Robert and Halbarad . Soon I get hit in the head by Gandalf. Soon I get taken to Tharabad to rest. I am still brainwashed so try to kill my my close friend Halbarad, so they have to tie me to a table until Gandalf came. Gandalf had come and tried to cure me from Saurons dark magic. Finally Gandalf had cured me and all I needed to do is rest. I was in a coma fro 1 year. I finally was fully rested and ready to go back to Gondor. Then I heard there had been a war when I was I a coma. Halbarad had told me it was Gondor vs Mordor. It was Sauron vs Anardial, and the battle was going on good until Anardial had stabed Sauron, but when Anardial pulled out his sword from Saurons chest, Sauron had hit Anardail with his mace and killed him. Soon Gondor had won and took back Anardials to Minas Tirith. Soon my mom Eleneth, who was a Half Elf, had been depressed for days. Soon I said goodbye to Halbarad and traveled back to Minas Tirith . Once I came back, I was heir to the throne. So now I take over Gondor and try to make it peaceful again. Now that is the Story of the Half Elven King of Gondor. Category:Blog posts